


Nothing Lasts Forever

by chaostheoryy



Category: IT - Stephen King, It Chapter Two (2019)
Genre: AKA the fic in which I hit Command+Z and erase the Chapter Two ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andy Muschietti left holes in the plot so I exploited the fuck out of them, Angst, Eddie pulls a Henry Bowers and wakes up in one piece, Eddie survives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Shower Sex, The Kissing Bridge (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: With Pennywise defeated, Richie makes one last trip to the Kissing Bridge to memorialize Eddie by re-carving his old graffiti. Nothing truly lasts forever but he damn well wants to make sure his love for Eddie Kaspbrak remains unforgotten in Derry.





	Nothing Lasts Forever

_Nothing lasts forever_.

Richie stood alone on the Kissing Bridge and stared at the carvings along the wooden railings. There were doodles and slurs and cheesy messages carved over every inch of the planks but only one message stood out to him: a very simple, very faint “R + E”. Just as his memories of Derry had faded as he grew older, so too had the carving. But now that Richie had come back, now that he had remembered every single thing about his childhood and the people that had been a part of it, he wasn’t going to let it stay that way.

He pulled his pocket knife out from his jeans and knelt down in front of the railing. He traced his fingers over the faded letters and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. The feeling of the wood under his fingertips and the smell of the surrounding trees beckoned him back to his childhood, to that hot summer day when he had first left his mark on the bridge. It was his moment of understanding, his first act of acceptance. He had been in love with Eddie Kaspbrak for as long as he could remember but it wasn’t until that day that he admitted it to himself.

And just because Eddie was gone, didn’t mean that Richie was going to let himself forget. Eddie would live on forever in his memories, in his heart and, if Richie could bring himself to face the town of Derry every few years to return to the bridge, in his carving.

He popped the knife open and set to work digging the blade into the railing. Slowly, the message started to stand out once again, the dark, fresh wood now exposed in the formation of his lettering. Within moments, the once faded memory of Richie’s love and acceptance was big and bright and shining like the stars.

Richie smiled and dragged his fingers over the letters one final time. Then, with a small nod, he stood and made his way back over to his car.

“Are you really going to be an asshole and leave without saying goodbye?”

Richie furrowed his brow and spun around. There, standing no more than twenty feet away from him, was Eddie. His clothes were soaking wet and stained with blood. His skin was pale as could be but there was no mistaking it: Eddie was alive.

“_Eddie_?”

Richie dropped his knife and rushed over, arms wrapping around Eddie the second he reached him. He didn’t care if he got wet or ruined his hoodie with blood and dirt. He needed to hold him, needed to feel Eddie’s chest rise and fall with each breath of life.

“Hey, Rich,” Eddie murmured softly into the crook of his neck.

“How?” Richie stuttered as he pulled back to look at Eddie, “H-how are you-?”

“How am I alive? Beats me, man. One second I was choking on my own blood and the next, I woke up to find myself floating in the middle of the Pine Barrens.”

“When?”

“Like an hour ago. I know I probably should’ve gone to the hospital but I didn’t want you to leave this shithole without knowing I got out of there. Don’t know how the fuck I did, but I did.”

“But It-“ Richie hesitated, eyes wandering down to the blood-soaked hole in Eddie’s shirt. “You were fucking _skewered_, Eds!”

Eddie shrugged and lifted his shirt to reveal his bare stomach and chest. Sure enough, there wasn’t a single scratch or scar on him to indicate he’d even been injured let alone impaled by a massive claw.

“I don’t know what happened while I was down there, but I’m perfectly fine now. I mean, I’m starving and filthy and fucking exhausted, but physically I’m all good,” Eddie said. “Oh yeah. And the scar on my hand’s gone too.”

_Nothing lasts forever_.

Richie blinked as the words echoed in his head. He looked down at his own palm. The scar of their blood oath had disappeared with Pennywise’s death. It sounded crazy, even to a guy who had held the beating heart of a shapeshifting clown in his hand no more than twenty-four hours earlier, but maybe whatever supernatural phenomenon had made that possible brought Eddie back to life too.

“I’ve still got this fucking hole in my face though,” Eddie added with a frown. “Guess it’s too much to ask for that shit to be taken care of.”

Richie stared at Eddie in awe and disbelief as he began rambling on and on about the stab wound and how he wished he had been the one to slam a hatchet into the back of Bowers’ head. Despite the exhaustion in his eyes, Eddie was as lively as ever. His mouth moved a mile a minute and his whole body vibrated with each word he spoke. He was covered in dirt and mud and who knows what other filth but Richie still thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Before he could even think twice about the decision, Richie grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was desperate and careless but it was all Richie wanted to do. It was all he had ever wanted to do. But had taken him nearly three decades and the weight of Eddie’s lifeless body in his arms to find the courage.

“What the fuck?” Eddie murmured when Richie finally pulled away.

Richie’s ears burned. “Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just- Fuck. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, asshole. I’m not pissed at you for kissing me. I’m pissed that I didn’t realize you were the one carving our initials in the bridge,” Eddie replied, pointing over at Richie’s fresh marking.

Richie followed Eddie’s gesture and gazed at the lettering. He pursed his lips.

“What did you think that meant?”

“I don’t fucking know! ‘Rick and Evelyn’. ‘Robert and Emily’,” Eddie replied with a scowl, “It could’ve been anybody for all I knew. I had no fucking clue you were secretly in love with me. I thought it was just me.”

“Just you? The fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m in love with you too, dipshit,” Eddie said, “I was then and I still am now.”

Richie’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. “Really?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Richie’s forearm, yanking him back over to the wooden railing where Richie had carved their initials. Eddie pointed to the plank below and just slightly to the left of Richie’s lettering. There, no more than two feet from his mark, was a faded “R” framed by a heart.

“It’s simple and it could stand for just about any dingbat in this crappy town but every time I rode by on my bike, I knew exactly who that ‘R’ stood for,” Eddie explained softly, “‘R’ was that stupid, loud mouth kid that always made me laugh and let me hide behind him when I got scared. I hated him ‘cause he joked about wanting to fuck my mom and always made fun of me for using a fanny pack or refusing to get my hands dirty when we played in the woods. But as much as I wanted to kick him in the shin and slap his big, clunky glasses off his fucking face, I loved him more than anyone in the world.”

Richie could hardly breathe. Tears were forming in his eyes and he began to tremble in Eddie’s grasp.

Eddie looked up at him in concern. “Rich? Are you alright?”

Richie cracked a smile as his tears began to fall. He nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Oh my god, you fucking cry baby,” Eddie exhaled as he reached up to brush Richie’s cheek with his thumb.

“Fuck you,” Richie mumbled, “You should be grateful I’m faking these tears for you, asshole. Everybody else went off and threw a party to celebrate your death. At least I have the decency to pretend I give a shit about you.”

Eddie laughed and gently hit Richie’s cheek with his open hand. “Shut up, dickhead. I always knew you were secretly a big sap.”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie again and buried his face in his neck. One hand clutched at Eddie’s jacket while the other snaked its way up to cradle the back of his head. Eddie’s hair was drenched and dirty and his skin smelled faintly of sewage and blood. But Richie couldn’t care less.

“I love you, Eds,” he whispered, tears still flowing from his eyes, “I love you so fucking much.”

Eddie hugged him back just as tightly. “I love you too, Rich.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, desperately clinging to each other as Richie cried. Unlike the quarry, these tears were tears of joy. He wasn’t crying because of loss or fear or shame. He was crying because he finally found what he had been looking for, because he loved Eddie more than anyone or anything and Eddie had come crawling back from the dead to tell him he felt the same way.

“You smell like shit by the way,” Richie said with a smirk as he pulled back. “And I mean actual shit.”

Eddie frowned. “Thanks for the reminder, asshole.”

“I’m just saying you should probably take a shower.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to give me a ride back to the inn but you’re too busy crying like a baby!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Richie teased, looking over Eddie’s sopping figure, “I’m not letting you in the car. It’s a rental and I sure as hell didn’t pay the extra $50 for swamp monster coverage.”

“Give me the keys,” Eddie said lowly.

Richie grinned. “No thanks, man. I’m good.”

“Give me the fucking keys!” Eddie lunged at him and started wrestling for the car keys Richie had tucked away in his jacket. “Dammit, Rich! Give me the keys!”

Richie laughed as he fought Eddie off. “Get your disgusting zombie hands off of me!”

Eddie started rubbing his hands all over Richie’s forehead and hair. A thumb pressed against his lips, leaving specks of dirt behind that his tongue accidentally lapped up when he opened his mouth. Richie coughed and spat the filth out.

“Gross, Eds! Come on!”

Eddie glared at him. “Get in the car and take me back to the inn or I’m shoving my entire fist in your mouth.”

Richie made a face. “Fine, let’s go,” he said as he turned toward the Mustang, “Just try not to drag your shit-covered paws all over the dash.”

* * *

The rest of the Losers were still gathered in the foyer with their luggage at their feet and somber expressions on their faces when Richie walked through the door of the Derry Town House.

“Hey, everybody. Sorry to crash the party but I forgot my toothbrush,” he announced, “Oh yeah, I brought you guys a little present too.”

They all looked at him in confusion but quickly found themselves floored when Eddie stepped in behind him.

“Surprise,” Eddie said shyly.

Bill, Bev, Ben, and Mike all rushed over and threw themselves at Eddie without a second thought. Richie watched from the sidelines as they all hugged and grasped at his limbs in disbelief, each of them coming to terms with the fact that their beloved friend wasn’t actually dead.

“I’m sorry,” Bev said as she pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, “Honey, we never should have left you there.”

Bill rubbed Eddie’s shoulder, tears lining his eyes as he smiled. “We’re glad to have you b-b-back.”

Eddie looked around at all of them, eyes squinting under the pressure of his smile lines. “Thanks guys,” he said softly, “But seriously, don’t feel bad for ditching my ass down there. I would’ve done the same if I were you.”

As Eddie started relaying his story about waking up in the Barrens and finding himself mysteriously healed, Bev stepped away to join Richie.

“How’re you doing, Rich?”

Richie smiled. “I’m good. Don’t get me wrong, I’m disappointed I have to hear his annoying voice yammering on and on again,” he joked as he watched Eddie answer Mike’s questions, “But I’m glad he’s okay.”

Bev hooked her arm through Richie’s and let her head rest on his shoulder. “Me too.”

“I kissed him,” Richie said after a long moment of comfortable silence between the two of them.

Bev’s brow cocked. “You _kissed_ him?”

Richie nodded and looked down at her with a smirk. “Crazy right?”

“What happened? Did he say anything?”

“He told me he loved me.”

Bev beamed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. “Richie, that’s great.” She squeezed his forearm in support. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Bev,” Richie said softly, “I’m still mad at him for dying though. He made me cry in front of all of you like a little bitch.”

Bev laughed. “Don’t worry. We forgive you.”

“Guys, we have to have one more dinner together,” Ben declared once Eddie had finished his story, “Before we all go our separate ways again.”

“As long as it’s not that fucking Chinese place, I’m down,” Richie replied.

Mike laughed. “I don’t think any of us are ever going there again.”

“I don’t think any us are even allowed to g-g-go there after what happened last time,” Bill added with a smile.

“How about Italian?” Bev suggested, “Can’t go wrong with pasta.”

“Sure you can,” Eddie chimed in, “Just ask Richie.”

Richie furrowed his brow. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Remember that time your parents went out for their anniversary and you invited us all over for dinner?”

“Oh yeah!” Ben laughed. “Richie tried to make spaghetti but put a shit ton of extra sauce in the pan and left the temperature on too high.”

Bill nodded as the memory came rushing back to him. “The Marinara Crime Scene.”

Richie couldn’t help but blush. He remembered it all too: the overcooked spaghetti noodles, the inescapable smell of burnt garlic, and the loud pop of marinara sauce exploding out of the pan to splatter every wall in the kitchen. It had taken him a solid hour and a half to clean the countertops and cabinets that night.

“I try to do one nice thing for you assholes as a kid and this is the thanks I get?” Richie scoffed. “Real nice, guys. Remind me never to do that again.”

Bev hugged his arm. “It may not have been the tastiest meal any of us have had, but it was still one our favorites.”

Mike nodded. “All because you made it for us.”

Richie felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Well, don’t expect me to cook for you any time soon. I’d rather buy you all a properly cooked meal than slave in the kitchen like some depressed housewife.”

“Richie’s buying tonight,” Eddie announced.

Richie blinked. “Whoa, hold on! That’s not—“

The Losers all erupted in a cheer.

Richie glared at Eddie. “Fuck you, man.”

Eddie smirked.

* * *

Once they’d all decided on a place to eat, the rest of the Losers headed out to their cars to put away their bags and run a few errands around town, leaving Richie and Eddie alone at the inn to clean themselves up. Mike and Bev had left all of Eddie’s belongings in his bedroom and had even cleaned the once blood-soaked tiles in the bathroom.

“I’ll buy the rest of those nerds dinner, but I hope you know I refuse to pay for your meal,” Richie said as they stepped into Eddie’s room.

Eddie removed his dirty jacket and tossed it in the corner. “How mature of you,” he grumbled.

“It’s what you deserve for being a fucking turd. I make good money but I’m not a millionaire.”

Eddie side eyed him as he opened his suitcase to fetch some fresh clothes. Richie watched as he picked out a pair of dark jeans and a maroon polo.

“Would you quit staring at me and go hang out in your own room?”

Richie frowned. “I don’t have a room. I checked out this morning, dipshit.”

“Oh.” Eddie blinked. “Well fine. Hang out in here, I guess. Just don’t touch my shit while I’m in the shower, alright?”

“What’s the matter? Worried I’m going to rip one of your fancy suits, Mr. Monopoly?”

Eddie threw him a stern look as he headed for the shower. “Shut up and leave my stuff alone,” he said before disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Richie sat down on the bed with a sigh and looked around the room. There were old photos of Derry on the walls and vases full of gradually wilting flowers on every shelf and flat top furniture piece he could see. There were small tears in the corners of the old wallpaper which made the place seem just as worn down as it really was. The inn was small and often neglected but it was the only real hotel in town. Anybody who had been dumb enough to visit Derry in the past five decades would have stayed in the Town House just like the Losers had.

“Richie!”

Richie’s attention turned to the bathroom at the sound of his name. “What?”

“Are you showering too?” Eddie called over the running water.

“You put your shit-stained fingers in my hair, dumbass. Of course I’m gonna shower.”

“Well get in here then!”

Richie walked over to the bathroom and pressed his ear to the door. “You’re done already? Jesus Christ, Eds, did you even try?”

“Just shut the fuck up and get in here,” Eddie replied impatiently.

Richie rolled his eyes and stepped inside, expecting to see Eddie at least partially dressed and ready to swap places. However, when Richie laid eyes on him, he was still butt naked in the shower with the curtain wide open.

Richie quickly averted his gaze, cheeks hot as an oven. “What the hell, dude,” He exclaimed shyly, “At least give a guy a warning when your dick is hanging out!”

“Oh don’t be a fucking pansy,” Eddie scoffed.

“I’m not a pansy! I just—“ Richie cleared his throat and looked back over at Eddie, making sure his eyes stayed locked on his face instead of wandering south. “Would it kill you to not be a psycho for once in your life?”

“A _psycho_?” Eddie pushed his sopping black hair back out of his eyes. “I’m trying to be slick and sexy by inviting you in here to make out with me and you call me a psycho?”

Richie blinked. “Oh. I didn’t realize you were...” He let himself trail off, jaw clenching nervously. “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

Eddie grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it closed without a response.

Richie frowned. “Aw, Eds! Come on! I didn’t—“ He sighed and gave himself a mental kick in the ass.

A moment later, Eddie poked his head out. “Quit bitching and get in here before I change my mind.”

Richie’s heart pounded with excitement. He kicked off his shoes and socks and fumbled out of his clothes as quickly as he could, abandoning them in a sloppy pile under the sink. Then, once he was completely stripped of all articles except his glasses, he shyly stepped in the tub behind Eddie.

They stood there for a moment, gazing at each other beneath the falling water with a mix of bewilderment and affection. Neither of them seemed to know what to say and yet they both understood the silent stares. They wanted each other. They _needed_ each other. Now and forever.

“Come here often?” Richie murmured playfully.

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Richie by the neck. “You’re so fucking stupid,” he breathed before his mouth crashed into Richie’s.

Richie closed his eyes and kissed him back. He let his hands wander down Eddie’s body, fingertips rolling over his ribcage before settling on his hips. His skin was warm and wet under his touch and when Richie gently traced his thumb over the hard line of Eddie’s pelvic bone, he could feel Eddie’s body instinctively push forward in encouragement.

Eddie’s tongue pressed against his lips, silently asking for permission. Richie opened his mouth and welcomed him in with a sultry sigh. Their tongues fumbled clumsily over one another for a few moments before they found their rhythm and confidence.

Eddie dragged one hand down Richie’s neck, running his open palm over his collar bone and chest until it settled on Richie’s left nipple. Once there, his thumb began rubbing softly at the knob of flesh, drawing a pleasant hum from Richie’s throat. Eddie swallowed up the noise like a hungry animal.

“You like that, Rich?” Eddie whispered against his mouth.

Richie hummed affirmatively and nodded. He could feel Eddie smile into their kiss as he gently squeezed Richie’s nipple between his fingers. Richie moaned at the sensation.

Eddie licked his lips in satisfaction and watched him with dark, hungry eyes. “Fuck, I love the way you sound,” he murmured before leaning in to wrap his lips around the hardened nub.

Richie tightened his grip on Eddie’s hips, nails digging into his lower back as Eddie started sucking on his nipple. Richie nearly trembled.

“E-Eddie,” he moaned softly.

He could feel his cock hardening with every flick of the tongue and scrape of the tooth. While Eddie’s mouth worked its magic on his left nipple, his hand started to stimulate the right. Every nerve ending in Richie’s body seemed to spark to life at the touch, sending both his brain and his heart into overdrive.

Eddie dragged his tongue over Richie’s nipple one last time before reuniting their lips in a heated kiss. Eddie’s fingers tangled themselves in Richie’s soppy hair and tugged at his roots.

“I used to have wet dreams about you,” Richie whispered breathlessly into Eddie’s mouth, “All of them...always about you...”

Eddie nipped at his bottom lip. “Is this how you dreamed it would be?”

Richie shook his head and exhaled loudly. “God no. This is so much fucking hotter.”

Eddie grinned and carefully pushed Richie backward until his shoulder blades were flush against the wall. The wet tiles were cold on his bare skin, causing goosebumps to crawl up his arms like an army of flesh-colored ants. But the chill was quickly subdued by the heat of Eddie’s body pressed up against him and the tickle of Eddie’s sultry breath on his neck.

Richie tilted his head back as Eddie began nipping at his throat. He covered every inch of Richie’s neck in kisses, pausing every now and then to suck a dark mark on the skin between his teeth. Richie craved those marks, thirsted for physical evidence that his heart belonged to Eddie.

Richie gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. He looked down, unable to fight his instincts. He had to see this, had to witness Eddie actually touching him.

“_Shit_,” Richie whispered as he watched Eddie’s thumb experimentally rub at the head of his cock.

Eddie nipped at his earlobe and slowly pumped his fist along Richie’s shaft. His grip was loose and his pace was languid but he seemed to know exactly when to squeeze or add an extra swipe of the thumb.

Richie’s breathing grew heavier as Eddie gradually quickened his movements. One good twist of the wrist nearly made him crack his skull open on the bathroom tiles.

“Oh God,” he moaned, hand grasping firmly at Eddie’s bicep as he melted into the wall behind him, “_Fuck_...”

“You have no fucking clue how badly I wanted this,” Eddie whispered in his ear, “How bad I wanted _you_...”

Richie whimpered. “Eddie, I swear to God...You better stop talking or I’m going to fucking nut...”

Eddie’s chest vibrated with a chuckle and his pumping slowed to a halt. “You’re so easy,” Eddie teased smugly with a kiss to the back of Richie’s jaw, “I’m barely even trying.”

Richie blushed and wiped away the fog and water spots on his glasses. “Fuck you, dude. I’m just trying to be courteous! Besides, I don’t wanna cum unless I’m doing it with you.”

Eddie gave him a crooked smile. “You really are a sap, y’know that?”

“Shut up,” Richie mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Eddie again, “You’re making me regret this whole shitty ass trip.”

Richie reached down and wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s cock. A hot, heavy breath escaped Eddie’s lips in response to the touch. He’d spent so long focusing on pleasuring Richie that he’d left himself aching for contact.

Eddie’s eyes fluttered as Richie began sliding his fist along the length of his cock. It wasn’t long before Eddie grew impatient though. Within a few strokes and squeezes, Eddie’s hand found its way back to Richie’s cock and started pumping in time with Richie’s rhythm.

Richie quickly began losing control, his hand slipping clumsily over Eddie’s cock as his own pleasure took precedent once again. Eddie seemed to overpower him in every way and, frankly, Richie loved it. There was only one person in the world Richie wanted to put him in his place and that person was there taking complete control.

Using both hands, Eddie lined their cocks up and started rolling his hips. The friction was absolute heaven for Richie. His head fell back against the wall yet again and his nails dug into Eddie’s skin as he fought the temptation to moan like an unadulterated madman.

“Don’t hold back, Rich,” Eddie coaxed, “I wanna hear you.”

Richie let his mouth fall open and allowed every noise of sheer pleasure that formed in his throat to spill out. He moaned and whined and pleaded shamelessly. Each time Eddie’s name rolled off of his tongue, it sounded like a breathless prayer for release and God did it make Eddie groan.

One particularly hard buck of the hip and Richie was gone. He choked on a high-pitched moan, body instinctively thrusting into Eddie’s grasp as he came. Richie’s orgasm seemed to be just the right push for Eddie too because seconds later, his steady grinding became sporadic and Richie felt Eddie’s cock twitching against his own.

They both gasped for breath, clinging to each other’s wet bodies in order to steady themselves. Eddie leaned heavily against him, lips instantly making contact with his neck and lazily lining his throat with soft kisses. Richie sighed at the feeling.

“That was..._perfect_,” he whispered breathlessly, “But I’m still fucking pissed at you for dying on me.”

Eddie snorted and tilted his head back. “Hey, fuck you, dude. I died trying to save your stupid ass. You should be fucking grateful.”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and grinned from ear to ear. “You’re such a little bitch,” he teased as he brushed a stray strand of hair back over the top of Eddie’s head, “I’m a fucking moron for falling in love with you.”

Eddie hugged him by the waist. “You better shut your goddamn mouth before I crawl back in the sewers and wait for you to leave.”

Richie laughed and let his lips ghost over Eddie’s. “Don’t bullshit me, Eds. I know your hypochondriac ass would never voluntarily go for a dip in gray water.”

“Push my buttons one more fucking time and I’ll show you,” Eddie mumbled against his lips.

“Alright, I’ll ease up.” Richie gave Eddie one more kiss before slipping out of his grasp to properly shower. “Hurry up and clean yourself off. If we’re even two minutes late tonight, Bev is going to metaphorically pants us in front of everybody.”

Eddie sighed and followed his lead. “Does she ever scare the shit out of you? ‘Cause honestly I’ve never met a woman more intimidating in my life.”

Richie smiled softly. “Yeah, she does. But that’s why I like her so much.”

“How much _do_ you like her?”

Richie could practically hear the worry in Eddie’s voice. He threw Eddie a look. “Are you really turning into a jealous dumbass already? I just told you I love you,” Richie scoffed as he washed his hair, “Besides I’m gay as they come. Bev couldn’t get in my pants no matter how hard she tried.”

Eddie pursed his lips and nodded. “That’s fair.”

A soft chuckle rolled out of Richie’s chest. “You’re ridiculous, y’know that?”

“Yeah but I think that’s why you like me.”

“Probably.”

Richie finished rinsing his hair and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips. “Get your ass moving or I’m leaving without you.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Richie smirked. “Wanna put money on it, turdbrain?”

“Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Richie caressed Eddie’s cheek for a moment before stepping out of the shower to let him finish up on his own. Richie grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapped it around his waist, and was nearly out the door when Eddie called out for him.

“Oh my God,” Richie groaned in fake annoyance, “What do you want now, you gremlin?”

“I love you,” Eddie replied quietly from behind the shower curtain.

The statement was so soft and so genuine that Richie felt his heart leap. Those three words were something he’d never thought he would hear flow from Eddie’s mouth. Who knew something so simple could make Richie feel like he could fly?

“I love you too, Eds. More than anything.”

“Holy shit, dude. You are such a sap!”

Richie rolled his eyes. “You started it, asshole! Fifteen minutes or I’m leaving without you!”

He stepped out into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him as Eddie erupted with a string of insults. Richie smiled to himself and started getting ready for dinner.

_Nothing lasts forever_.

The thought echoed in Richie’s head as he dressed for the evening. There were so many things in his life that had faded from memory and disappeared from his heart. There were people and places he used to see everyday for years only to then never see again. Fears that had kept him up at night as a child no longer bothered him once he grew up and saw the world. Thoughts and feelings and desires would always be temporary. Except, of course, for the love he had for Eddie Kaspbrak. No matter how hard the universe tried to erase Eddie from his life, Richie would always love him. Now and forever.


End file.
